The Universe and You
by Quite Silent
Summary: Booth shows Brennan that love comes from loss. Set after the season finale, a short little fluffy bit. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: NOT MINE. These characters belong to Kathy Riechs, Far Field Productions, Fox and Josephson Entertainment.

He held her hand in a death grip, her fingers paling from the pressure of his own against her skin. His smile was genuine, though it made her nervous as they entered the old abandoned room, old televisions and filing cabinets stacked upon rows of antique chairs, nearly identical to each other with the exception of a few bleach stained, brown seats. The construction was beautiful, classic and a crisp, though off, white. Intricate designs curved and floated around the scaffolding and frame. He led her through the isles, dodging dusty desks and tarps, finally reaching the pit. She could imagine the small orchestra that would have taken their seats there, years ago, lights trained on the stage beyond them, their instrument's creating moods and settings for the actors who had occupied the stage that sat at least three feet above their position.

"Booth…Why are we here?" _I love it…_she stopped suddenly, causing his hand to pull on hers as he kept going.

"Because you work to much Bones, and you've had a rough time lately… and besides, I thought you'd enjoy a place like this."

He smiled at her like a goofy teenager. She felt like one herself. They had broken into the old auditorium on a whim…well more so _HE_ had broken in to the old auditorium, her hand smashed in his as he made her his accomplice. Apparently he had found it while snoopy around the Jeffersonian, which had an abandoned school wing in the fifties before it had been remodeled and made into the huge museum and lab base that it was now.

She stood amongst the ancient, dusty looking desks and stage props that surrounded her in the dipped, blue tile-floored pit. She closed her eyes, facing away from her partner, imagining the shine of the lamp lights upon the sleek metallic instruments and white sheets of paper, notes and bars floating across their staffs as the music moved on slowly through the air and over the page.

She opened her eyes to find herself being looked upon by a pair of deep green.

"I knew you'd love it Bones." She smiled at him as he spoke.

"Well so far," she lied. "I have yet to be impressed.

"This isn't even the best part." His smile broadened as he placed both hands flat onto the stage, lifting himself up the three feet in one giant jump. He then turned, leaning down to her, his hand outspread.

"I can do it myself." _Luckily_, she thought, _I wore jeans today._

Placing each hand in the spot his had been, her finger's matching up to the mark's his had left when he had wiped the dust away, she heaved herself upwards, finding herself caught in mid air by a belt loop and being pulled onto the dusty stage. Once she was up, she stood, cheeks rouging by the second, and wiping her hands on the deep blue cotton of her pants.

"I could have made it up on my own."

"Just didn't want you to fall Bones."

"What ever." He loved to make her blush…or more so when she blushed. It made her look feminine, not that she wasn't in the first place, it was just a gentle thing for Bones when she wasn't necessarily in a gentle sort of mood.

Taking her hand again he led her past he old breakers and stage lighting panels. She stopped him once again from completing his mission as her pale hand wrapped around the thick knob of a light switch. Flipping it down with little force, a single blue stage light turned on, a bright star amongst its many brother's in the night sky of the auditorium's roof. Grabbing her hand he led her on further, swerving through grey-painted stage props and chairs. Moving a bookshelf from its dusty home he revealed the edge of a thin, metallic wall-attached ladder. She hadn't noticed it before but now her eyes followed its steps up to a small patch of illumination. It was sunlight.

"Ladies first." He motioned towards the old brown steps. She took hold of the third bar up warily, placing her left foot onto the first metal step, followed by her right. She was midway up the ladder when she heard him start up behind her. Her hands grasped the cool metal, nearly shaking as her mind flooded with thoughts and ideas as to what awaited her. Turning her eyes to find herself face to face with metal pipe with a diameter that would have easily slipped over her waist, she reached the top. Looking beyond the wide pipe and a partner pie that stretched, as the original pipe did, from wall to wall her clear grey gaze caught the dusty windows from which the dimming sunlight radiated. She had to stifle a gasp as she took in the scene.

Pulling herself onto the platform and under the two pipes she stood, dirtied and in aw. The view was of the small garden and pond that rested just behind the Jeffersonian, past that a cityscape that spread out into hills. The time of day was perfect, the sun was setting behind the cityscape and the darkness of the contrasting buildings made the lights of building's seem like white fires in a sea of black.

He pulled himself up behind her, smiling as he imagined the look on her face as she stared out of the floor to ceiling window.

Her eyes would be wide, but not by much and her mouth would not be agape, but her features would have become softened with the surprise. Walking behind her he placed a light hand on her lower back, nearly making her jump as she had forgotten his presence.

"Oh my God Booth…It's beautiful."

He looked at her in the dim light, shadows from the newly fallen raindrops that clung to the window's cool glass showing as translucent, dark circles on her skin and clothing.

"I know Bones." He smiled, his eyes still trained on her features as she looked out of the window, the glow lighting her skin. She turned catching his gaze and smiling.

"Thank you Seeley." He shrugged in response.

"Its nothing Bones…You deserve it."

He watched silently as she moved to sit on the floor, her knees to her chest and her head lying against the window.

"It really is gorgeous."

He sat next to her, his legs cris-crossed. "Aren't you glad I brought you up here?"

She nodded lightly, grey eyes still pinned to the distance.

They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like what moments, but was nearly the entirety of an hour. She heard him get up and then descend down the ladder. She didn't bother to call after hi, her mind was to busy with thoughts. God it _was _beautiful.

He returned about a half hour later, climbing the latter with a bit of difficulty as he carried the small box in his left arm. Reaching the top, nothing could have ever seemed more beautiful to him than what he saw. She lay against the wall, arms curled under her resting head, her eyes shut gently in sleep, the last slivers of sunlight illuminating her features like that of a tired, fallen angel. Her concerns were evident on her face as he observed the dark circles under eyes and the glimpse of frustration that filtered into her features as her sleep was interrupted with a thought or dream. Leaning her head over more against the wall hair sprawled over her face like a fan. Smiling he moved to her, setting the small box down near her limp hands, then, heading back down the stairs, hoped she would remember her way back.

She awoke as the huge ballpark-like lights flashed on outside of the window, the white of the bulbs creating halo's beneath her eyelids. Opening her eyes she found them shut again in seconds against he harsh light. Opening them a fraction and allowing them to adjust she diverted her gaze from the glass to find a small cardboard box lying near her on the dirty floor. Picking it up she shook it lightly, put it to her ear and held it back to examine it. Her fingers felt over the corners of the box, finding nothing but a sleek strip oft ape holding the bottom of the box closed. Unfolding the top of the small package she found a thin layer of pink tissue paper placed lightly over something thin and white.

Removing the pink paper she picked up the envelope, the object lying in the bottom of the bottom of the box catching her eyes and erasing the envelope from her mind. Lying surrounded by more of the pink paper was her mother's belt cleaned and polished it shined in the white of the stadium lights. Lifting it she found that it was attached to a beaded chain, the beads of varying size, the color a maroon-ish brown tint. Unclipping the closure carefully she spread it over her neck and collar bones, fastening it at the base of her neck. It fit perfect, the buckle resting on the plain of her breastbones, directly in between her collar bones.

Her hand slid down to the buckle turned pendant. Holding it into the light she observed it whole heartedly, smiling with the memories it brought about. Letting her hand fall as a flood of thoughts broke the levees that held her memories back her fingers brushed the soft white envelope. Picking it up and dusting off the dirtied paper she opened it slowly. It was a single hard sheet of paper upon which familiar handwriting was scribbled.

_Bones, I thought you might want this…they were going to toss it, but I grabbed it before they could. It's all going to get better…call it a gut feeling…_

She could imagine him smiling at his own letter.

_Thanks for the dedication, partner._

_Seeley Booth._

She smiled, letting the letter fall back into the box. So he had seen it. Taking the box into her hands and standing, she moved to descend the ladder. Everything _was _going to get better.

FIN.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to right fluff really badly after the finale, it implied so much. Anyway, Best wishes.


End file.
